


Love and Beauty

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Divines In Love, F/F, Short & Sweet, Virgin Divines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara comes to Dibella with certain intentions Dibella reciprocates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixing Love and Beauty

Mara, Goddess of Love and Compassion, wanted love, she saw Dibella and couldn't help but feel something...she needed to have the beautiful Goddess of Beauty to herself.

She appeared at Dibella's palace and knocked twice.

Dibella answered, a smile on her lips, "Hello, Mara, may I help you?"

"Um...may I come in?" Mara asked, shy about the nature of her visit.

"Of course, I hope you don't mind...I was entertaining some guests." Dibella gestured to two naked women, the subject of another nude woman's portrait.

"Oh, um, no, not at all...I don't mean to be...such a prude, but..." Mara bit her lip, but Dibella rested a hand on the other goddess' shoulder.

"I understand, nudity isn't something frequently dealt with, so it's difficult to not be distracted." Dibella had a certain wisdom Mara wanted, her body wasn't the only beautiful thing, but that was, after all, what drove her this far.

"Yes...they're very lovely women."

"Ah, would you like to see something?" Dibella turned to the women and smiled. Mara turned to find one of the women touch the other one's nipples, lick it and suck on it.

"Oh...wow...that...that's something else." Mara turned to Dibella and cleared her throat, "Have you ever...kissed another woman before?"

"No, but I've always wanted to...there's a certain one I've had my eyes on for a while, now, and wish to lay hands on her immediately."

"Um, is she a friend...as close as us, at least?"

"Yes..." Dibella's breath caught as her favorite couple joined themselves on a bed, their hips rolling together, "Mara...why do women have to be so beautiful?"

"I don't know...but I sense a deep love between them."

"They've been together for a few centuries now, ever since finding love here..."

Mara bit her lip as she heard a soft, wet sound, and turned to find Dibella's hand under her hips, "Oh..."

"Sorry! I don't normally have visitors." Dibella removed her hand from down there and resisted the urge to lick the sweet liquid off her fingers.

"It's okay...can I say something here...Dibella, I have had a crush on you for centuries, I understand if you have something else, but I wanted you to be informed-" Mara had turned to leave but Dibella's wet hand stopped her, and she allowed Dibella to hold her to the wall, but then struggled as Dibella peppered her face with kisses so good she wanted to cry, "What of your other commitments? The woman you've been looking at...!"

"Silly Mara, you are the one, please, accept me here, I'm begging you, I need to hold you, to love you, to-to make you mine..."

"Oh, Dibella, truly? Me, I'm the lucky girl you've been wanting?"

"Yes...I want you now, if I may..."

"We're close friends..." Mara breathed.

"B-but...not close enough?"

"No," Mara fell upon Dibella's breasts with rough lips, "so I suggest we change that."

"Yes! Oh...Mara, my breasts are...insanely...s-s-sen...sensitive!"

"Should I avoid them, my dearest?"

"Not by any means, but let us go to my chambers..."

 

In Dibella's chambers, Mara disrobed her newfound love, and Dibella revealed her physical beauty.

"You're beautiful, my love." Dibella breathed huskily, reveling in her lover's beauty.

"Oh, Dibella, please, descend upon my core...with those awfully sweet lips with which you kiss so relentlessly well." Mara gasped, stretching her usually modest and restrained body, relishing in the range and angles of her thighs.

"As you wish, my love." Dibella knew full well that they talked about licking like the lovers on the stairway did as soon as they opened the door, but Mara resisted her urge to say as much. The Divines had no virgin blood, but the pain of the first was present.

Dibella licked Mara roughly, making her go wild with passion, infinite stamina and lack of soreness in her tongue allowing her to exclusively lick deep within Mara until she cried out, and clung to Dibella's back, raking upwards as she cried in ecstasy, before collapsing onto her back, "Oh...Dibella...wow..."

Mara lay back in restful bliss for a moment before pulling Dibella onto her back, and fingering her for five or so minutes, and then rubbing her hands together. Sufficiently lubricated, she laid her hands onto Dibella's breasts, and rubbed them swiftly, running over the nipples often, surprisingly, just off of her nipples, Dibella was lost to the bliss Mara had previously experienced, clawing up Mara's back as she reached back for more skin, as though falling, her screams mostly incoherent until she could hear her cry "I love you!"

Mara smiled and lay on Dibella's torso, curled so her back was supported by Dibella's arm, her head in Dibella's breasts, legs around Dibella's waists.

"I love you, too, Dibella.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Always Behind You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara was a creative goddess...for Dibella's sake, it might be a good idea to stick that to her title...and Dibella thought for sure that she had seen everything the female body could do...apparently not, for Mara taught her something new!

Dibella found Mara in bed, in her robe, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hm, I see someone's all ready for bed." Dibella purred.

"I didn't want to make you wait, love." Mara breathed, her heart pounding hard as Dibella approached the bed upon which she sat.

"You're too kind, Mara." Dibella leaned forward and stroked Mara's face up to her temple before burying her tongue in Mara's mouth. She held the goddess' shoulders as her tongue explored her mouth, using them for support, though she also pulled them closer or pushed them further back, experimenting with angles with her cooperative lover.

Dibella broke the kiss and Mara fell backwards in the soft, warm bed, breathing heavily, "A bit possessive, Dibella?"

"Hm, sorry, I just...lost track of myself." Dibella sat next to Mara, who took her hand and laid it on her belly.

"That's okay...you're so gentle, even when you do get rough...I kinda like it when you play rough, though." Mara sat up and swung a leg over Dibella, then ran her hands though Dibella's hair, taking in the goddess' heavenly scent, "So...oh, I have an idea, Dibella."

"Oh? That sounds dangerous..." Dibella teased.

"Ha, well, it _could_ be the death of you, try to be serious." Mara laughed, pushing Dibella onto her back before turning her onto her back.

"Hm...Mara, what _are_ you doing, dear?" Dibella wondered, arms lazily sprawled out...until Mara pressed her stiff nipples to her back, and traced her hand down Dibella's stomach, "Oh...I see...well, by all means."

"I thought you might like this...oh, wow, Dibella, I forgot just how nice this felt." Mara purred, hand sliding along Dibella's labia, "So moist and warm."

"I don't know how I got stuck with being surrounded by beautiful women all day, but...having someone to love me eases _that_ burden a lot." Dibella gasped, her breath picking up speed, "Oh, Mara, please, I want you inside me, plea-oh, yes..."

"Ah, wow, Dibella, you're squeezing me so tightly."

"Want you to stay there..."

"Oh, Dibella..."

"I need you so much, baby."

"Dibella...!" Mara gasped, snaking her arm under Dibella to caress her breast while her other hand busily tended to Dibella's needs.

"Ha, you got a bit more intense-"

"Sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine, you kept yourself restrained well...but you got a lot more...fervent." Dibella gasped and pulled on the sheets, her knees were bumping into the mattress more, then Mara hummed again. Dibella whined as Mara's hand left her heat, but tensed her legs and tried to widen them as a slick finger pushed through her folds. Dibella rocked herself some more, shoving her knees into the side of the mattress and straightening back out, then pulling herself up by the bedspread to slap her knees into the broadside of the mattress again. She arched her back, breathing fast as Mara's finger wriggled around inside her, while another finger played with her clit. Suddenly she felt the familiar sharpness of Mara's teeth, but on her shoulder this time.

As she pulled the bedspread, Dibella felt Mara press into the back of her thighs and her breasts into Dibella's back to hold her down.

"Mara!" Dibella whimpered, shaking as her orgasm shot through her and into Mara's hand, only to leak through the Goddess of Love's fingers, "Gurh...why'd you always have to make it so good...as much as I couldn't stand anymore..."

"Speaking of standing, it looks like your grip on the spread and my knees to your thighs are all that's holding you up." Mara helped Dibella into bed and cuddled against her.

Dibella let out a sigh heavy with content. Leave it to Mara to unleash her passion upon--and then caress--Dibella. This was all she could have wanted...she knew Mara wanted her to enjoy this moment for as long as she could without getting bored, so she would, and then Mara would get her turn. The other Divines might not always approve, most of the Deadra laughed, and none of the mortals would ever know, but these two goddesses would take turns in always being right behind the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was sweet enough! Feel free to make any suggestions on plots and whatnot!


	3. Pillow Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they fall together after a pillow fight, and one of them gets an idea to use feathers; Dibella suggested, Mara approved.

Mara, image of unconditional love, maternal affection, ect., smacked Dibella _hard _across the face with her pillow, Dibella stumbled back, fortunately missing another whack, and retaliated, knocking Mara down and falling on top of her with a roundhouse swing.__

The couple fell into giggles and Mara caressed Dibella's cheek as they attempted to catch their breathes.

Dibella held a sole feather between thumb and finger, "Beat the stuffing out of that one." She murmured.

Mara giggled, "Too much?"

"Delightfully so." Dibella assured.

"Hm, tickle, tickle." Mara sang, stroking the feather across Dibella's shoulder. Dibella sat up on her knees, her nipple brushing against the feather, "Hee, hee, enjoying yourself, Goddess of Beauty?"

"It's a nice teasing, Mara." Dibella cooed.

"I can do better, and more." Mara took Dibella's shoulders in her palms and scooted aside, leaned up on her knees, and laid Dibella down, and ripped open a pillow, took a handful of feathers in hand and ran them over Dibella's hardened nipples before the Goddess of Beauty could address the alarmingly empty pillow on her stomach.

"M-Mara, wh-ooh, Mara…ah…" Dibella cooed as the clutched feathers ran down to her stomach and back up her body.

"Too much too fast?" Mara inquired, pulling her fist of feathers away, amused and mildly surprised when Dibella arched her back, pushing up on the back of her hands to brush her hardened peaks against the soft feathers.

"Hmm, Mara, please, more." Dibella gasped out.

Mara smiled and pressed the feathers into Dibella's breasts, pushed her into the bed, a thigh pressed into Dibella's heat.

As Dibella laid there, panting, she thought about how excitable Mara was, and wondered how long Mara could handle this before getting carried away.

Mara sat up, glittering eyes finding Dibella's, "Roll onto your stomach."

Dibella crushed her lip under tooth as she followed Mara's eager instructions, wondering what the goddess had planned for her.

Mara sat on her knees, her legs bordering Dibella's, the feathers dragging across her body as Mara's teeth pulling the back of her shoulders, occasional brush of feathers to nipple, and her own breasts poking Dibella's back worked to arouse the goddess to great heights, but never to reach climax--yet. 

Dibella shivered as the delicate fibers of the feathers scraped across her skin, sighing softly with every turn of the Goddess of Love's wrists.

"Raise your hips." Mara whispered; Dibella eagerly obeyed and groaned as Mara wedged her knee between the bed and Dibella's soft wetness, "Heh, that good?"

"Every thing you do is," Dibella breathed, flushed, her hard nipples pressed against the soft blankets, "this is no exception."

"Hmm, flattery will get you no where," Mara had wanted a chance to say those words teasingly someday, "actually…I can be…persuaded…"

"Mara…" Dibella whined, playing to a major weakness of her lover. In a heartbeat Mara pulled her lover upright, crushing her lip as she did.

Dibella knew all too well how to get them face-to-face, how to make Mara want to hold her and sink her finger deep inside, but Mara turned this position to her advantage, lifting Dibella's right leg and holding it as she brought her wet, warm vulva to rest against Dibella's, her left leg kneeling as her right supported her.

Dibella bucked into Mara, but her lover only leaned over her, ghosting the feathers over the Goddess of Beauty's breasts.

"Hm, _patience _, Gorgeous, we've plenty of time before morning…though, why limit ourselves?"__

"Agreed, Lovely, but I'm feeling…t-things _now _and I-ah…" Mara rocked against Dibella, humming, while the Goddess of Beauty whined out Mara's name. Mara gave Dibella's breasts a gentle squeeze and alternated kissing and sucking her neck, making her shiver, her legs tensing suddenly, one baring down on Mara's lower back while her other pushed into the bed, crying out as her back arched, and nails raked down Mara's back.__

Awhite-hot burst of pleasure erupted from her folds, blurred her vision, her focus shattered, her body quaked as she writhed in pleasure, which left her her with ragged breath and a slowing rise to the up and down motion of her stomach. Dibella held on for a long time, she felt like the sticky, hot wetness had glued her to Mara.

"That looks like fun." Mara remarked, disentangling their legs.

"Wanna find out the hard way?" Dibella panted tiredly, attempting to sit up.

"Now, now, I can wait," Mara pressed Dibella back down and kissed her softly, "I can be very patient."

"Remember that when you're begging." Dibella smirked impishly.

"Oh, but I think I can persuade you." Mara cradled Dibella in the crook of her neck and the pair took a nap, in preparation for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Purapine69 for the suggestion, hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> IS TAKING REQUESTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
